Liberty Kids-A Devoted Love Edited Story
by Princesslover92
Summary: In this story James finally relizaes his love for story. Sorry about the first one I kinda of goofy up on it I'm still learning how to use the this site but I hope you enjoy.


A Devoted Love-A Liberty's Kids Fanfiction

By Caroline A. Lobo

Never in a million years had James Hiller ever thought he fall in love with the enemie for there cause for freedom. When he first met Sarah Philips he thought she was stubborn and to overly polite. Now that Sarah was heading back to England to be with her parents Lady Philips and Major Philips and eventually a suitor named Edward Thomason. Now since was sixteen years of age. James face burn red with fury and jealousy. Now a memory flashback in his mind. As he was cranking out the paper. It was one year ago he was capture by the spy's againsn't his own free will. He was almost being drag away until Henri came up with a crazy plan to convice the spys that James was Sarah's pretend fiance. James at the time thought it was the grossiest thing ever. Having to hold her hand but secretly he enjoy it the feel of her dainty hand around his large rough one. He haven't feel that way in a long time. Not since that terrible fire long ago, that kill his Mother and Father and cause him to be orphaned.

He needed to tell someone how he felt about her. But how? That it! Moses needed someone to deliver a package to Dartsmith before it dock off. And Sarah said she was boarding the Dartsmith to head to England to meet her parents and her suitor Edward.

After James got done printing the last newspaper he drop the handle on the press. He grab the package and and started to dart off. Unfornately Moses block his way. "Whoa James where do you think your going?" asked Moses. "I you still to bundle up these papers these papers before they get deliver." said Moses. "I know but Moses but this package needs to get deliver to Dartsmith today." said James. "I promise to get them bundle as soon as I get back." said James. He hated to have work unfinished but this could his only chance to see Sarah. "Ok, but as soon as you get back I expect all these papers to be ready to go." said Moses. "Thanks Moses, I apperciate it." said James. He dashed out the door he left so quickly without Moses seeing his cheeks turn red. Moses shook his head in disbelief." He had seen James do some crazy things but lately his behavior had been more fishy than usual and he knew why. James had his first crush. He look concern hopefully he wouldn't get his heartbroken.

James ran pass all the shops and houses until he finally reached the bay. Mr. Jones the captain of the shipyard waved at him. "Why if it isn't James Hiller how are doing lad?" asked Mr. Jones. "Good Mr. Jaones here is the order of gunpowder you order for your cannons." said James. He handed him a large package of gunpowder. "Has a certain red hair passenger already board the Dartsmith?"asked James. "Oh, I think you the young lass Sarah Philips." said Mr. Jones. "Yes!" said James. "That exactly who I am looking for. A grin form on his face. "Can I see her?" asked James. "I'm sorry James once all the passengers reach the dock and they board the ship they have stay on there until they dock off." said Mr. Jones. "It for there safety." he said. "Ok." said James. He tried to hide his disappointment and sadness. But deep down he was feeling sad. " How dare he let me stop from seeing Sarah." thought James angirly. Sarah was first friend beside Henri and the first girl he a crush on. But it was th truth even thought she stay with them at print shop for until a year. And if he pursue a relationship with Sarah it would never work. America and England we're both two very different countrys. Slowly he trudge his way back toward the print shop. There was a small stream he picked a stone and chuck it into the river. It almost always help him but some reason it didn't work today. Then he in the door to the print shop. "Got the package deliver Moses." said James. "I'll go bundle up the papers." he said. James walk over to start tying the papers up. But he couldn't tie them properly because the tears started blurring his eyes. "James what wrong?" asked Moses. "Nothing just missing Henri." said James lying. It was was little bit true ever since Henri move to France to live with his adopted Father General Layfette things have been different without his goofy friend. "I do too." said Moses. "But I think I know the real reason why your sad." said Moses. "Your in love with Sarah." he said. "How did you know?" asked James. "You've been humming to yourself lately and drawing random doodles of her in the corner of the newspaper articles that we print. "Did not!" said James defensly. He shrug his shoulders not knowing what Moses was talking about. "Oh really, I think these papers say otherwise." said Moses. Moses held a paper of the Pennslyvania Gazette there were some amazing sketches of mini Sarah on them. "What can I say the heart wants what it wants." said James. "James why didn't you tell me how you felt about Sarah when you had the chancce?" asked Moses in a serious tone. "I tried to but it was too late she was on board the ship and was wasn't allowed to come come off until the ship dock." said James he quickly swipe the tears away that threaten to spill down he withdrew his hankie and wipe them away. "Then you run to her and tell her really feel about her."said Moses. Here take this with you it will help also. Moses held up a beautiful gold ring with a light green emerald in it center. "Wow." said James. "You made that?" said James in disbelief. "Moses I knew you could fix axl on a wagon but this is incredible." he said. "Where did you find the parts." James asked. "Remember that riot that was going on back in Boston." asked Moses. James noded his head. Well I manage to fish out some of the parts of the locket and melt the circle then I remove all the extra parts of the gold and fasten on the emerald gem. "You give this her when you get to London." said Moses. "Thanks Moses she'll love it." said James. Taking the small ring from Moses he grab a cloth bag from his bedroom that was across from Sarah's and Henri's rooms. Quickly he pack a piece of bread, carton of water and a blanket he found a old scrap of newspaper and wrap the ring inside it. He stuff it into his pocket. He the enagement ring would the perfect thing to win Sarah back. He back into the other room and gave him a map and to put in his bag. "Now here a map it should lead you to a tavern. You will also need this it a travel license it says that since Dr. Franklin and me are legal guardians you gets passage to England." said Moses. Handing the note to James witht he signature of both Dr. Franklin and Moses names on it. He put it also in his pocket. "Good luck James." Moses said. " With that James grab his caravat and his jacket and headed off.

Finally he reached a large wooden tavern he took off his coat and caravat cause it had rain the previous night before. There met Mr. Thomas Harrison. The owner who own the boat rental company. "Hello?" called James he brought a dimly lit candle and lit it with a match. "Anybody here?"called James. "Yes hello sir." "My name is Mr. Thomas Harrison it nice to meet you." Mr. Thomas Harrison. "What is your name?" "Nice to meet you Mr. Harrison my name is James Hiller." said James. "I was wanting a to get a rowboat for a trip to London." said James. "Yes of course, but first tell me I will need your travel pass and why don't you sit down and tell me a little about yourself." said Mr. Harrison. "Ok." said James he wasn't sure weather to tell this stranger about himself or not the only person who knew was Sarah. But he figure he better reveal it if want to get a rowboat to sail on." James sat down in a chair and told him a little bit about his past parents dying in a fire that was cause by a lightning storm, about job at the Pennslynia Gazette and about Moses and Henri and his crush/bf Sarah. After that they stood up and Mr. Harrison offer James a spare room to sleep in for the night.

After a good breakfast of oatmeal and sasuage James was off on his way to to England. James turn in his travel lincense to Mr. Harrison and he was given a small rrowboat. It was at first a smooth sailing on the sea. With therre being a cool ocean breeze and the sun beating down down on his face. But soon there were terrible thunderstorms when lightining light the sky. James sometimes almost thought about giving up but the thought of seeing Sarah kept him going strong.

Finally on the seventh day he reach London England. James was amazed of breathtaking it was. From the shops to the houses everything was alot fancier than it Philaphia. James could see why Sarah was so fond of her country now. From the shops to the houses everything was alot fancier. Finally James reached the Philips house. He knocked nervouly on the door. The door by the Philip's maid. "Hello?" said the Maid. "Hi there my name is James Hiller I come here to see Sarah Philips." said James. "Yes, she is here in the parlor having tea with her parents." said the maid. "I will let Lady Philips and Major Philips know . The maid let James in and lead him to there to see them. "James!" exclaimed Sarah. She was standing on the bottom of the stairs. "Sarah!" he said but he was stop by Major Philips. "So your the man that Sarah has wrote all about." said Major Philips. "How do I know that your not an American rebel?" asked Major Philips. "Father he is one of the most loyal, hardworking, gentlemen I know." said Sarah. "Sir with your permission I would like to court your daughter." said James. "Well if it makes her happy how can I no?" said Major Philips. "Sarah you one the most caring, kind stubborn girls I know." said James. He laugh. "Even more stubborn than me." said James. I hope that one of these days you will be my girlfriend and than eventually one of these days my wife." said James. "James I had no idea you felt that way, I felt that sameway too." said Sarah. "Of course I will court you." Isn't it funny how things work out they way they did?" said James. They laugh. For was true if they have never met they wouldn't become friends or lovers until now. James slipped a ring on Sarah's finger and then he tilt her head foward and they share a long passionate kiss.

A few years later Sarah was pregnant with her face child. James look down at Sarah's belly where the new baby would soon be born. They knew there child would life of freedom and happiness.


End file.
